custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vaturi
Vaturi is a heavily mutated Crynok and member of the Vindicators from the Altronia Continuity. Biography Vaturi came into existence on Rayuna, as do all Crynok. She eventually became a member of the island militia and found herself working under Panuko. For some reason, she became a renegade. Panuko, Buraka, and Levuku went to Crystal Island to track her down. Apparently at some point she joined the Avenging Alliance. She fought alongside them in several endeavors. When the team was captured by Rayzok, she defected, since she had lost her moral sense of direction. She was immediately given "upgrades" which made her mostly mechanical and gave her four arms. The cyborg form she now had also changed her color from orange to dark blue, something she was fine with, as the darker color gave her better stealth abilities. She was often partnered with an insane Zartok, which was a little aggravating to say the least. Vaturi was destroyed in a battle with Choro, but Burtok rebuilt her head and torso and dumped her in a Rahi creation vat due to her thoughts of returning to the side of good. The result was that she was greatly "uglied up" and gained elastic blades fused to her hands. She tried to take revenge on Burtok, but he beat her with ease. By this time, Vaturi had realized the error of her ways and returned to her old team to fight Burtok once more. She was present when Burtok was sent into a dimensional junction and traveled to Altronia with her team. On Altronia, the unstable fusion of her cyborg form and the Rahi virus she had been infused with resulted in her arms turning into bladed wings, allowing her to fly like a bat. She was sent on a scouting mission to Metru Nui, finding it in the process of becoming a fort. She was also sent with Suntrah, the enslaved Burtok, Bultrox, and Bartha to Cekadax's Fortress to scout it. While there, the group was abandoned by Burtok, who had recently regained his full power and left to join Cekadax against the Order of Altronia. The scouting party decided to leave at that time. Vaturi participated in the retaliation against Cekadax's assault on Altronia Fortress, but experienced intense pain while doing so. She eventually collapsed and was swarmed by mercenaries, but emerged in a flash of furious attacks with a new form once more, another result of the ongoing imbalanced mutation she received from Burtok. She used her new form and its multiple blade-wielding arms to fight back against the mercenaries. She thus assisted the Order in driving Cekadax's forces back. Vaturi was also present in the battle against Rularx at Burtok's Fortress after the other Makuta took it over. Vaturi, her teammates, and the Universal Alliance were challenged by Rularx, who assessed their battle worth before teleporting them into his fortress and pitting them against the Revolutionaries. The heroes were victorious, to which Rularx responded by capturing them in energy fields in his control room. There he revealed himself to be their archnemesis, and vice-versa. He then left to activate a giant Time Dilation Accelerator, which gave the heroes the opportunity to escape. Zallirix went to disrupt the Accelerator, which the heroes did not discover until he was already done, and thus bought them time to escape and foiled Rularx's plans in one move. The heroes were led out by Ikirro and his new comrades, but when Lohrua was drawn into a growing dimensional rift caused by the malfunctioning Accelerator, his team followed him into the rift to join him in whatever adventures lay beyond. Powers and Equipment Powers Current *'Limited Shapeshifting:' **'Multiple Limbs:' Vaturi can manifest two extra arms, which she can control just as effectively as her normal ones. In addition, either pair of arms can be used as her wings. **'Flight:' Vaturi can use her currently manifested wing-like arms to fly. *'Agility:' Vaturi is nimble, swift, and quick on her feet. *'Kanohi Usage:' Vaturi can use masks of Noble or Great power level. Former Power Sets ' Natural Crynok Form' *'Dark Matter:' **'Dark Fluid Generation:' Vaturi could conjure dark fluid at the end of her staff and use it to corrupt and break down a target upon contact with the staff. **'Neutrino Projection:' Vaturi could project blasts of neutrinos from her staff which could disintegrate normal matter upon contact, as well as interfere with the nervous system of a living target. **'"Shadow Flash":' Using the effects of dark matter on the local timestream, Vaturi could bend time around herself and thus allow herself to travel short distances in a swift flash. *'Agility:' Vaturi was nimble, swift, and quick on her feet. *'Kanohi Usage:' Vaturi could use masks of Noble or Great power level. Robotic Form *'Multiple Limbs:' Vaturi had four mechanical arms, which she had very fine control of, enabling her to manipulate four blades at once. *'Resiliency:' Even when reduced to multiple pieces, Vaturi could remain alive. However, she was unable to reassemble herself without assistance. *'Agility:' Vaturi was nimble, swift, and quick on her feet. *'Kanohi Usage:' Vaturi could use masks of Noble or Great power level. Elastic Blades Form *'Limited Rigidity Alteration:' Vaturi could alter the rigidity of her blades, causing them to be anywhere from metal-hard to rubber-soft. *'Pulse Blast Projection:' Vaturi had a long, cable-like tail with a pulse beam emitter at the end. *'Agility:' Vaturi was nimble, swift, and quick on her feet. *'Kanohi Usage:' Vaturi could use masks of Noble or Great power level. Wing Blades Form *'Flight:' Vaturi could use her wing-like arms to fly. *'Pulse Blast Projection:' Vaturi had a long, cable-like tail with a pulse beam emitter at the end. *'Agility:' Vaturi was nimble, swift, and quick on her feet. *'Kanohi Usage:' Vaturi could use masks of Noble or Great power level. Abilities *'Combat Prowess:' Vaturi is a competent combatant. *'Coordination:' Vaturi can manage four arms, each armed with a blade, effectively as if each arm was a separate combatant's limb. *'Resourcefulness:' Vaturi is good at finding ways to achieve her goals with limited resources. Mask Vaturi used to wear a Noble Kanohi Volitak, but now she wears no mask, but a helmet given to her by Burtok that has been warped by her mutation. Tools Vaturi carries four wing-shaped blades that she uses either as weapons or as airfoils for using her arms as wings. Personality and Traits Vaturi is sarcastic and compliant, taking change well, which is a good thing for her particular unstable physiology. Nevertheless, she finds it annoying to be changing forms so often in so little time. Despite her negative feeling toward form-swapping, she does have her favorite attributes from her many forms. She likes the pulse blaster on her tail, and liked having four arms, each with a sword from her cyborg from. Another from she liked was her original Crynok from. As much fun as she sees flying with her own wings as, she would not like this as a permanent attribute for her body. She feels a need to stop the Makuta in anyway she can. She finds this privately embarrassing, because she doesn't want to be known for being a "deep" being. Gallery VaturiOriginal.jpg|Natural Crynok Form VaturiRobot.jpg|Robot Form VaturiElasticBlades.jpg|Elastic Blades Form VaturiWingPoint.jpg|Wing Blades Form VaturiBack.jpg|Back of current form VaturiFourArms.jpg|In Four-Armed Mode Appearances *''Kanahka's Chronicle'' *''Island of Power'' *''Operation Rayzok'' *''Land of War'' *''Persistence is a Virtue'' Trivia *She and Buraka are the only female Crynok in the Altronia Continuity so far, and both have blue armor, leading some to possibly think that all blue Crynok are female. This is not true, since Vaturi used to have jet-black armor. Her armor turned bluish upon being cybernetically rebuilt. *Vaturi was originally not supposed to be cynical and had no true personality. Her character concept changed after Sidd started going to school, and met one girl in particular who was quite cynical and sarcastic, but still funny. Sidd based Vaturi's demeanor off experiences he had with this person. **There are major differences between Vaturi and her inspiration, though. The largest one is passion. Vaturi has a true passion for being a renegade fighter for justice, whereas her inspiration, in Sidd's experience, expressed little passion for anything much. **The inspiration for Vaturi is also good friends with Kglfdo. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia